The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by sheilarae1234
Summary: Set when the monkeys attack Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick in Catching Fire. What if the morphling from District 6 wasn't there to help Peeta, but someone else was? Rated T for character death, and to just be safe. One-shot.


The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**(A/N) This is an AU. I was just wondering what would happen if the morphling from 6 hadn't been there. Enjoy!**

As Peeta trudges away to draw water from the trees, I turn to Finnick and ask, "Can you go help Peeta?" He looks at me questionably, but doesn't refuse. He walks into the undergrowth leaving me there to patrol the beach.

By the time they made it back to the beach, I had shot three unitentified fish, but Finnick told me it was tuna, a saltwater fish. We sat down and had lunch, but I was still hungry. I gulped down the water from the woven basket.

After we had all drinken our fill, we all stood up, I stalked to the edge of the jungle, and I crept in. I was planning on hunting so we could eat a meal later this evening, but my plans were abandoned when I noticed the eyes. The _hundreds _of eyes.

"Peeta, Finnick, can you come here please?" I ask without making eye contact with the creatures. No, not creatures. _Muttations_. They look like monkeys, but they were much larger, and their fur was green. The same green as the jungle.

They stroll over to me, and when they reach where I'm standing, I jerk my head upwards. Finnick quickly glances up then back down and nods in understanding. Peeta isn't as quick, so when he looks up, he makes eye contact for a millisecond, and pandemonium breaks loose.

The muttations are on us in a minute, and I'm shooting arrow after arrow, but I'm soon through my first quiver, and I'm starting on my second, but I quickly run out of those also.

I glance over, and I see Peeta trying to put up his knife, and draw his sword. While his guard is down, I spot one particular muttation that is larger than the others. He leaps at Peeta with a screech, his fangs bared. I can only watch in horror, as Peeta closes his eyes. I know if I ran toward him that I wouldn't make it in time.

Peeta seems to accept his fate also, but right before the monkey's fangs sank into Peeta's chest, another blond haired man thrust himself in front of Peeta, his arms spread out like he was embracing the muttation. But this blond haired man had sea-green eyes.

I was frozen in place as I watched Peeta rip the monkey's fangs out of Finnick's damaged body. Blood was pooring out of the wounds, and I found myself kneeling beside him, gripping his hand as his life ebbed.

"Finnick, Finnick, hang in there." I sobbed even though I knew he wouldn't last another five minutes. "You have to stay strong for Annie."

He shakes his head, but it was so weak that I almost didn't notice it. "I was meant to die. Only one can come out on top. And it has to be you. You have to win Katniss." I'm suddenly brought back to the past when my twelve-year-old ally was laying in my arms with a spear through her stomach. Rue had said the exact same thing to me right before she passed.

I'm brought out of the flashback from Peeta shaking my shoulder. I looked down and noticed Finnick was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear it. I leaned forward, and he whispered in my ear, "Tell Annie that I love her. You must kill Snow, Katniss. You're the only one who can put an end to all this misery." I sat up and nodded because words had failed me.

The light drained from Finnick's eyes, and his grip loosened. That's when I lost it. Tears poured out of my eyes as I leaned my head on my hand which was still holding his. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." I said over and over.

Peeta finally has to pry me away so they can collect the body. I was numb, so I simply go along with him. My ally, my one friend besides Peeta, has left me. He had told me to kill Snow. Was that the death talking, or something more? I silently say to myself, "Don't worry Finnick. I'll kill him. I'll kill him in the same way he killed you. Slow and painfully."

With that final promise sealed in my mind, I trudge along with Peeta back to the beach. That night, I fall asleep with hatred in my expression. Hatred for the capitol. Hatred for Snow.

**(A/N) I'm not great at writing tradgedies, but I hope it was sad enough for all you tradgedy lovers. And I know that Katniss found out about Annie after this, but I had to put that in here.**


End file.
